Yes Mistress
by DeansDevil
Summary: Part 6 of my roleplay series... Emma dominates Killian.


**A/N: So heres part 6 of the roleplay series and for now it's the last part, it's been fun writing these and I hope everyone enjoyed reading them**.

Her knees trembled at the sight of him in all his naked glory, his straining cock caught her attention, and her mouth watered in anticipation.

She felt herself grow wetter just from the sight of him, her own hand gliding down her body and coming to rest between her spread legs, Killian groaned and took a hesitant step forward. "No!" Emma panted, "I told you, you can look but you can't touch." he nodded in agreement, and Emma raised an eyebrow. "What was that?" she asked, Killian's tongue peaked out to wet his dry lips before speaking. "Yes Mistress." Emma smirked as she began lightly brushing her fingers against her clit. "Good boy." She breathed.

As her first orgasm approached, Emma sped up the speed of her fingers, and watched Killian through half lidded eyes. His skin was flushed a deep red, his cock was leaking beads of precum, his hand was clenched into a fist and his whole body was trembling.

"Look at you... so desperate for me... do you wish it was your fingers doing this to me?" She panted, watching him nod his head enthusiastically.

"Well I have something better in mind, get on the bed."

He laid on the bed and lifted each arm for Emma to tie to the headboard, she sat back appraising her work, "There's just something missing..." she muttered, before leaning over him to reach the nightstand and snagging the blindfold from it. She placed the cloth over his eyes and tied it at the back of his head. "Now it's perfect." She breathed against his ear.

Killian heard the click as Emma removed his hook and began lighty dragging it over his skin, leaving pink lines in it's wake. He shivered at the cold metal on his heated skin, and groaned when her lips followed the same path moments later.

"Shh. You remember the rules, you don't move or speak, unless I tell you to." She whispered, as she continued trailing the metal and her mouth across his torso.

Killian's breath hitched when she reached his cock, she blew lightly and began to chuckle as his muscles clenched. He so desperately wanted to guide her head closer to where he wanted it, but his arms were tied to the head board, all he could do was lay there and take what she decided to give him.

She licked along the underside of his cock, slowly dragging her tongue up his shaft, swirling it around as she reached his head, she groaned at the taste of him, the vibrations causing him to squirm and pant beneath her.

Suddenly her mouth was gone, leaving Killian a moaning, sweaty mess on the bed.

Emma chuckled as she watched his hips bucking up from the matress, but it was the pained look on his face from biting his bottom lip to keep from talking that had her speaking again.

"As great as you taste, I don't think I want you coming in my mouth tonight, that's a reward and you just haven't done anything to deserve it."

She slid herself up his body, and came to rest stradling his stomach. "Now how do you want to get me off, with your mouth or cock?"

Her question had his eyes rolling in pleasure, he had always known she would be the death of him, one way or another.

"Anyway you want me to lo... mistress, I'll do anything you want."

Emma smiled at his word, that was exactly the response she was hoping for.

"Maybe I'll just go back to using my own fingers and leave you like this, you do make a pretty picture afterall."

And what a picture he made, skin sweat slicked, cock turning a deep purple from lack of attention, lips swollen and red, not to mention being tied and blindfolded, what a pretty picture indeed.

Killian whimpered as he tested his restraints. "No, please... please let me come, I beg you."

Emma made a humming sound before replying. "Well since you begged so nicely."

Taking hold of his length she placed it at her entrance, took a deep breath and slowly slid herself down until she was full flushed against his hips.

The strangled, choked off moan that came from Killian's lips was a noise that he would deny for the rest of his life, but he had been refused this for so long that being fully inside her brought tears to his covered eyes.

Emma rolled her hips, before sliding up his length and then crashing back down, Killian bucked up against her as her back arched and she let out a throaty cry of his name.

Wishing he could reach out and touch her, he pulled at the handcuffs again, as the blonde siren on top of him began to pick up her pace.

Both were a panting mess as their orgasms neared, Emma lowered her hand to where they were joined, her fingers pressing against her clit.

"Oh god Killian... I'm so fucking close." She breathed.

One, two, three more flicks of her finger and Emma shuddered, head tipped back as she moaned her release, walls clenching around Killian pulling him finally over the edge and into a sea of bliss.

They both lay there for a few minutes, breathing unsteady and hearts thundering in their chests, before Killian spoke. "Lass the handcuffs, if you please."

Emma blindly reached for the key and unlocked the cuffs from his wrists, he pulled the blindfold from his eyes and wrapped her in his arms.

"Now that one we definitely have to try again." Killian chuckled as he placed a kiss against her temple.

"Hell yeah, I loved having you at my mercy, all helpless and turned on." Emma smirked.

"Whatever you want mistress, but for now I suggest we get some rest." He yawned.

"Aye my little pet, I couldn't agree more." She poorly immitated his voice.

**Review :)**


End file.
